I thought we were so different before, but i realize i was wrong
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Aladdin learns about something after being missing for years, when he comes back to everyone's surprise the small magi's hair is black, he's trying to get to Judal and he's fallen in to depravity. Aladdin/Judal. higher rating for lemon latter on.
1. I want someone to understand my pain

**This is something that will at the most be 5 chapters, the first chapter was originally a little but over 10 000 words but I decided to cut it in half so this is the first part of my new story. This is a Magi fan fiction, and yes it will be yaoi and at some point will have Aladdin having sex with someone. I haven't decided 100% yet but I think I'm going to make it mainly Aladdin/Judal so I'm putting it up as that but It might have small amounts of Aladdin/Sinbad and Aladdin/Alibaba both will be 1 sided with Alibaba and Sinbad both wanting Aladdin but Aladdin's going to like Judal. Just thought I would clarify this before I began.**

**The romance isn't there as much at the beginning as it will be in that latter chapters and all chapters will be more than likely quite long. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAGI - WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T**

**Thank you for deciding to read my fan fiction and please do review for me, I get depressed when no one reviews, so if you want more tell me. Also don't bitch me out about character change because this is my story and I feel that the personality's needed to be the way they are and any main storyline changes are there because they needed to be so please don't complain to me about it.**

**P.S. Don't read if you don't like yaoi.**

* * *

Ch. 1: I want someone to understand my pain

_**Aladdin's POV**_

He was alone again; it had been a long time since he had last saw someone else. At least the first time he wasn't truly alone because he had Ugo, but this time he had nothing and at first he had tried to figure out where he was in the desert but now he had come to the conclusion that he was no longer in the same world and that no one except himself existed in this one. He was trying to stay happy but Aladdin didn't like being alone, and he was starting to get scared that he would never meet another person, he really wanted to go back to Mor, Alibaba, and the others. Aladdin was tired as he sat in the chair at the table in the large palace that he had found a few times since he had arrived like it was the only building in the entire world, he was eating some fruits as he took a sip of the wine he had found, he laughed sadly as a tear dripped from his eyes. Aladdin looked at the bottle of wine thinking Alibaba would scold me for this, Aladdin put the wine back and decided to go look around the large palace. He thought that maybe he could find something that would tell him where he was. As he was walking around he wandered in to a library, the walls were littered in different books as he went and started to look threw them.

_**Alibaba's POV**_

Alibaba sighed as he looked at Mor and Sinbad who were sitting on the couches that were placed throughout the room. Alibaba stood up and crossed another place off the map "Well he wasn't their where are we going next."

Sinbad yawned "Tomorrow will head to the next city on the list but till then get some sleep because we won't last if we don't get at least some rest."

The group all yawned at the realization at how tired they were they hadn't stopped looking since Aladdin had disappeared in the large orb of light. It hit Alibaba and Morgiana the hardest and Sinbad was trying his best, he even got help from his generals but it was like Aladdin had just disappeared of the face of the earth. They all continued to look and none of them ever planned on stopping but it had come to the point that they didn't know anymore whether they were going to ever find him or not.

_***** 5 years latter *****_

Alibaba and Sinbad were on the palace balcony talking about so political affairs, over the years Alibaba and the rest had given up on finding Aladdin they had come to accept the fact that he was gone and that he probably wouldn't ever be coming back. Alibaba turned to see Mor walk out "Hey you ready he's sending us to a new dungeon to see if we can conquer it."

Mor nodded "Yeah I'm ready."

Alibaba smiled and turned to leave as he waved back at Sinbad " This won't take too long, be back soon ,see yeah then."

_**Aladdin's POV**_

He was playing with his extremely longer loosely placed black hair as he sat sideways, over the last 5 years he had come to enjoy being alone and he had fallen in to depravity, it was just so sudden one day he was sad and crying alone on the palace thrown after finding many things out from the books in the library; He fell asleep then when he woke up he no longer had the want to find the others he was fine with being alone and when he stood up he noticed his hair had turned black and that some of his rukh was a black color too. His eyes were still blue and instead of his blue hair it was now black with just a slight blue ting to it.

He stood from where he sat and used his magic to braid his hair as he walked out of the palace, he had gotten board and decided to see whether his magic was strong enough to get himself back to the world he used to be in. He walked outside and began to control the black and white rukh around him, his order for it was simple it was to take him back to where he once had belonged. Suddenly his vision became blurry and everything around him burst in to light.

_**Sinbad's POV **_

He was relaxing in his study as his generals were arguing about what they should do about the missing Magi since Alibaba and Morgiana were still obviously waiting for his return even though they were pretending they no longer cared; it was just that none of them could find him over the last 5 years so they had decided together that they would give up in front of Sinbad and the others so they could look by themselves. Jafar looked at Sinbad "Should we tell them that he's probably dead since none of us could find him."

Sinbad looked at him like he was insane "Your crazy; that will go over really well. I think we should just let them deal with it themselves."

Yamraiha frowned "I feel bad for them but they have to give up on Aladdin he's gone."

Suddenly the room started shaking and some of the rukh in the room started to turn black, there was so much rukh that Sinbad and all the other generals could see it clearly. Sinbad instantly started looking around "Judal where are you I know it's you; you're the only one with the black rukh."

There was a large burst of light suddenly and a black silhouette appeared in it, they all heard a very sadistic laugh "Yeah you wish that it was Judal."

Sinbad couldn't believe his eyes as all of the light disappeared; there stood the person they had been looking for these 5 years. Sinbad walked up closer but Aladdin's borg blocked him from getting to close to him.

_**Aladdin's POV**_

He walked across the room and sat sideways across Sinbad's chair as he played with a pen on the table, then he looked up at Sinbad "Hey Sin which way is the Kou empire."

Sinbad looked at him quite confused at the sudden question "Why?"Aladdin whined "What does it matter just tell me."

Sinbad decided right there and then that by the way Aladdin was acting that telling him wasn't the right choice "Aladdin I'm not telling you."

Aladdin looked at him upset "Tell me I want to go see Judal."

Sinbad looked confused "Why would you want to go see Judal?"

Aladdin looked at him "Because I want to ask him something."

Sinbad looked at him again "Ask him what."

Aladdin just looked at him angry "Never mind I'll find him myself it can't be that hard."

Sinbad looked at him, then at the generals "Don't just let him leave something's wrong with him the normal Aladdin would have wanted to see Alibaba, not to mention the color of his hair and some of the rukh."

Aladdin looked at him and laughed "Why would I want to see that idiotic weakling Alibaba."

_**Everyone's POV**_

Yamraiha as fast as she could used a form of magic that quickly put Aladdin to sleep well he was arguing with Sinbad about what was wrong with him. Sinbad quickly jumped foreword catching the small being in his arms, then he moved him over to the couch that sat in the corner of the room and as soon as Aladdin was on the couch he sat down in his chair. The generals and Sinbad all looked so confused at what had just happened and to make it worse right then Alibaba and Morgiana walked in with some items from the dungeon they had conquered. They didn't notice at first that Aladdin was there so they just brought the stuff that they had found in the dungeon up and set it down on the desk, Alibaba laughed at the face Sinbad was making "What's with you?"

Alibaba got a death glare from Sinbad as he pointed to the couch "We have good news and bad news, the good news is that Aladdin's back but the bad news is he's fallen in to depravity."

Alibaba darted to the couch and put his hand in Aladdin's black hair "How did this happen."

Aladdin's eyes opened that second and stared in to Alibaba's "I was so scared, and I really hated being alone. Somehow I was sent to a world without anyone else in it and I didn't know how to get back and I didn't have strong enough magic to do anything so I broke now please move, I have some where to go."

Yamraiha couldn't believe he was already awake as Aladdin sat up and he pulled his turban down, opened the window letting it float outside as he jumped on. Sinbad went to grab him and he used a lightning spell to block his hand, and then he used gravity magic to pull everyone in the room's weapons to where he was standing. He dropped all of the weapons on to the floor as everyone in the room except Alibaba took a step back it was then that they all truly understood that this wasn't the Aladdin that they all knew, it was him but at the same time it really wasn't. Aladdin walked beside Sinbad and whispered something in his ear and then he hoped on his magic carpet and they saw as he floated away.

All of them except for Sinbad moved right away to get their weapons from the floor, Sinbad just stood in the spot he was in when Aladdin had left. He didn't blink, he didn't breathe, he didn't do a single thing as what Aladdin had told him repeated in his head.

"Sinbad, Sinbad, Hey Sin." Alibaba called from the corner.

Sinbad suddenly took a large breath in as he calmed down from what the younger had said, He fell on to his chair as he grabbed his pen and wrote the things Aladdin had told him on a piece of paper.

"You were kind of hard on Judal weren't you, I don't think you understood his pain when you were with him did you, So I doubt you'll understand mine either and from what I know I don't think you ever tried to understand his. But I think I understand him now so I'm going to go see him. I'm also leaving because I can just see how boring it would be with all of you…and I really just want to kill someone."

Sinbad just couldn't believe what Aladdin had said he didn't think that Aladdin could ever be like that, he just never understood what was really behind that smile. Sinbad stood up as he looked at Alibaba and the others "We have to go after him he's going to kill someone and when he goes back to normal if he's killed someone he'll hate himself, were lucky that his want to see Judal's stronger than his want to kill right now or we would really be in trouble."

Alibaba couldn't believe what Sinbad had just said "He's going to what."

Sinbad just yelled "Just go get him."

Alibaba looked out the window "You remember that he's flying right, the only ones who can catch him are the ones that have a flying ability or maybe a fanalis because of their jumping ability."

Sinbad just pointed "Just go try and get him."

Everyone shut up and jumped out the window one by one heading in the direction that Aladdin was headed.

_**Aladdin's POV**_

He was high above the Sindria palace just sitting there as he gathered the black and white rukh around him then used the magoi that the rukh created for him to find out where Judal was, he used a type of tracking magic that would make his body naturally guide himself there. Right as he was getting ready to leave Suddenly Alibaba's sword clashed with Aladdin's borg, but he got blocked sending him back down then it was Morgiana but she didn't have a chance at breaking his borg. He started moving in the direction where Judal was located and watched as the annoying people disappeared from his few, using wind magic he sped up his magic carpet so that none of them could catch him, or at least that was the plan until Yamraiha caught up to him on her staff. She used some water magic trying to slow him down but he just over powered her, but he used magic that was to strong and she ended up passing out so he decided that instead of dropping her from the sky where they were right now to her death that he would bring her with him until she would wake up.

He then set the directions and laid back as he waited for them to arrive at his destination, he was so eager to talk to Judal about the black rukh and so many other things that he thought was disgusting before he fell in to depravity that he now wanted to do so badly. He leaned back as he formed a stronger larger 2 layered borg that blocked him and Yamraiha from outside attacks and him from her attacks as he went to sleep out of boredom.

_**Yamraiha's POV**_

She awoke in a weird orb on the magic carp with Aladdin sleeping beside her she went to use a spell on him but it just hit the second borg he had up. She sighed as she laid back down for a second wondering where exactly they were, then she saw a large tower appearing in the distance. She turned to see Aladdin waking up too as a big smile appeared on his face; she looked to see what he saw but didn't see anything. "What's so cool it's just a dungeon?"

Aladdin smiled "It may be just a dungeon but Judal's in their right now with a new king candidate."

They got to the dungeon and Aladdin opened the 2nd layer of the borg that was around both of them. He walked up to the door after re-wrapping the cloth around his head, then looked at her "Are you coming."

Yamraiha looked at him confused "Didn't Sin tell you that we can't go in to dungeons."

Aladdin smiled "Yeah he told me but you're not a member of his household."

Yamraiha clearly explained "Even thought I don't have one of his house hold items I'm still not allowed in the dungeons because his djinn's said so."

Aladdin smiled "Just try, it will let you in if I say so."

Yamraiha put her hand to the door as it pulled her inside "Whoa what, how?"

Aladdin put his hand in the door way "I'm the magi and we make the dungeons, so of course we can chose who goes in."

The 2 were right then sucked in to the dungeon, Yamraiha didn't like the feelings she was getting as they were absorbed in to the tower.

_**Judal's POV**_

"What was that?" Judal looked behind them at the way they had came from "Someone else just entered the Dungeon but it was someone who's not allowed to so the djinn is upset now we have to hurry before he won't choose to become a djinn weapon."

The person with Judal walked a little faster but wasn't very worried about the people following them because he had Judal with him, and Judal was one of the strongest people he'd ever seen. But Judal knew that whoever was coming had to be a magi and that it had to be Scheherazade or Yunan because Chibi didn't know how to control dungeons yet and he had been missing for 5 years from what he knew. But like Judal normally would instead of worrying he just decided to ignore whoever it was because as long as they got there and out before the other magi then they could leave, but he really wanted to fight with one of the other magi's because chances like that don't come along everyday but he couldn't make up his mind so he decided to go conquer the dungeon before deciding what to do.

They had gotten to the door and Judal went to see what was need to open this one, he went to the door to see 2 large magic absorbing orbs "Shit" he whispered.

The person with him looked at him "You need another Magician to open this door, so we have to wait for the other Magi to get here."

Judal made a seat for himself in the corner using earth magic and just sat there in wait for the other magi, after 10 minutes he saw a girl with blue hair with someone standing in the dark beside her. He looked at Yamraiha "Hey your one of Sinbad's generals how did you get in here you guys aren't allowed or at least that's what the djinn's been saying."

The person in the corner took a step forward "Well that's my handy work."

Judal was actually surprised "Chibi, hey what's with your hair. You trying to copy me, and haven't you been missing for like 5 years."

Aladdin just put his legs up like Judal would usually and floated there "Yeah was sent to some weird world and at some point my hair just turned black."

Judal choked on nothing for a second "You've fallen haven't you."

Yamraiha looked at Judal "Yeah he's fallen in to depravity, he's so different and he really wanted to see you."

Judal smiled as he walked up to Aladdin "You were such a pure little brat before it just pissed me off so much but now, I think I like you a little bit."

Aladdin smiled looking at the door "We going to open that now."

Judal and Aladdin took their places and then gathered as much magoi as they could Aladdin looked at Judal "On the count of 3."

Judal nodded "Yeah chibi, 1."

Aladdin looked back at the door " 2 ….. 3, Go."

They both released there weakest spells on the door which were more than strong enough to open the door. When they entered the room the Djinn was really pissed off and attacked them if it wasn't for the magi's borg they would have easily died, Judal's king candidate didn't make it and Yamraiha's borg broke so Aladdin blocked the effect of the djinn's attack. Aladdin looked at him "Stop it."

Instantly the djinn was on the ground screaming that he would never do it again as Aladdin leaned over its now mini body. This surprised Judal because he had never met a Magi who would talk back to a djinn or tell a djinn to do something in its own dungeon. Judal looked at the crazy kid beside him wondering what he was thinking "Do you have a death wish, or something."

Aladdin shook his head "No, I just know he can't beat me."

Judal looked at him "What are you talking about were just magi, he's immortal were still human."

Aladdin smiled sadly at Judal "I learned a lot in the other world from the books and one thing I learned was that I am different, from the humans and even the other magi. I'm a magi but I'm different from you guys."

Judal looked at Aladdin now with a very confused face "What are you saying, how are you different from all of us, there's no way you are different from other magi I mean all Magi are the same."

Judal stopped when he saw the look on the smaller magi's face, the smaller was telling the truth about it but he knew that he couldn't ask for more details because he guessed that learning who he really was, was probably hard on the young magi. Judal used some magic and formed a portal out so that the group could leave because there wasn't a point of him being there anymore "Let's go already."

Judal had never been in a situation like this before he felt that he should be quite because someone was suffering the same if not more pain than him, he wanted Aladdin to tell him what was wrong with him but he knew he couldn't pry in to another magi's past.

Judal was new at this, caring about someone other than himself, another of the fallen had found him and he for some unknown reason wanted to be with him, he wanted to be with someone who would understand him, not to mention the chibi would be so much fun to fight with.

When they were finally out of the dungeon Judal jumped on Aladdin's flying turban and they were heading to the place where Judal had to be next. Yamraiha had headed back to Sindria after Judal had used a mind control type magic on her that he had created a few years ago. Aladdin laid on the turban beside Judal who was sitting on the front of the carpet. Aladdin smiled and decided to ask "Do you want to know what happened."

Judal almost fell off the turban when Aladdin asked "Sure it's a long ride anyways."

And with that Aladdin used a spell and the two dived in to his memories.

_*****Flash back*****_

_** He was going from row to row looking for something that would give him any hint of where he was, but no matter what he pulled out nothing was about this world most of them were fairy tales or tales of adventure. He was getting tired and was about to quit when he found a black and blue book that had a large rukh shaped lock, he thought it was very out of place like someone had brought it and stuck it in here to hide it, but they were not expecting someone to look through all the books. He took it down and went and sat at the small table in the corner, he looked the lock over and found and inscription on the back that was in a different language then he was used to and he noticed that some of the writing was missing, but as he was reading it a voice in his head said it in a happy voice and added what was missing to it and he repeated what the person had said out loud andwith a clic the lock opened.**_

_** Aladdin blacked out as everything around him began to change and he heard the voice again say the meaning of what he had just said "It means the first is the one that will always exist."**_

_**Suddenly their Aladdin stood seeing himself in a lot fancier of an outfit with jewels and gold covering it as if he was royalty, his hair was still braided the same way but there was amazing jewelry mixed in to the braid. Talking to a man who actually reminded him a lot of Sinbad, the other Aladdin walked beside the other man and grabbed his arm "We did it Solomon, I the first magi has made you in to a king."**_

_**Solomon smiled "Yes and along the way we found the other 2 magi and we created many different djinn like Ugo."**_

_** Ugo came up beside the 2 and Aladdin pounced on him and sat up on his shoulder, he hugged the large djinn "What you doing Ugo." **_

_**Solomon laughed at them "Have you seen the other 2 they were suppose to arrive today with the rest of the djinn."**_

_**Ugo looked at him "No I haven't seen them yet, maybe there not here yet."**_

_**Aladdin smiled at Solomon "There here I can sense them, she's one her way up here right now, and he's hanging out at the brothel since he doesn't really care when he gets here."**_

_**Right then one of the other magi walked in "hello."**_

_**Aladdin waved "Yeah hey I'm going to go get him I'll be back in a minute."**_

_**She laughed "You just want to go to the brothel with him right."**_

_**He smiled "Not at all, I've just got to go get him."**_

_** The female magi laughed as she watched Aladdin run off, Aladdin headed for the brothel as fast as he could he couldn't wait to get there but as he was running he suddenly stopped falling to his knees. He grabbed at his head as his blue hair began to seep with black, he said some words and it went back to normal he looked at his hand "It's happening faster than I thought I have to get this all done and then use the seal."**_

_** Aladdin as fast as he could found the 3**__**rd**__** magi and brought him back to the palace and when he got back all of the djinn were there and finally they could begin the last meeting before all the djinn are put in to their dungeons for the magi of the new world to choose the new kings. Aladdin was feeling the effects throughout the meeting; the other 2 magi and Solomon could tell the second the meeting was over. When the last party of friends began, Aladdin turned around leaving to his room. He got there and the second he closed the door his hair went completely black again he screamed as he collapsed to the ground he had let it go too far this time, but he still had to last a few days until he could get himself sealed with Ugo in the dungeon. He continued to scream out in pain well at the same time trying to collect enough magoi to push it back.**_

_**Seconds earlier **_

_**Solomon and the other 3 magi were talking in the hallway as they watched Aladdin walk past to his room they didn't think much of it until they heard his gut wrenching scream. The 3 ran to his room as the screams echoed in the hall, they got there and opened the door to see Aladdin kneeling on the floor as his hair kept switching between black and blue. Aladdin looked at them and knew that the other 2 could help as he said "please give me your magic I can't absorb the magoi from the rukh the way I am and I need to seal it back again since it keeps breaking through." **_

_**The other 2 without even thinking began to collect the magoi from the rukh around them and shot it at Aladdin, instantly his hair turned fully blue as he rolled over and sat against the bed his breathing was slowing down as the pain disappeared. He looked at the 3 standing in the doorway as he smiled at them knowing that they wanted an explanation "I'm becoming 1 of the fallen it's not hard to tell."**_

_**The other to magi looked at him confused "What do you mean by that."**_

_**Aladdin nodded "Oh yeah you guys were born human so you wouldn't know what I'm talking about, It's hard to explain but its kind of like I'm becoming a black magi."**_

_**Solomon looked at Aladdin "What are you going to do about it."**_

_**Aladdin smiled "The seal I just set will only last 2 or 3 days at most and when that happens if I haven't set another seal that takes most of my magic along with my memories of everything I'll probably try to hurt or at the worst kill everyone, and if that happens please stop me."**_

_**Solomon looked at Aladdin confused "You couldn't kill anyone; you're the gentlest person I've ever met. Not to mention I couldn't kill you."**_

_**Aladdin looked at him "I can kill trust me, and I didn't ask you to kill me I asked you to stop me."**_

_**Solomon looked at him "Usually that means to kill someone."**_

_**Aladdin laughed slightly "You guys aren't strong enough."**_

_**Solomon just nodded and then looked at Aladdin again "Ok I get that now can you actually explain what falling in to depravity is."**_

_**Aladdin smiled and began "It's like a type of disease that a magi can get, it makes our hair turns black and we begin to be able to control the black rukh along with the white rukh, but We lose any empathy and sense that says when something is bad. I remember when I was younger, mother learned I was begin sent here to be the first king candidate chooser because of being the strongest magi in our world at the time she fell into depravity. My mother didn't care what she had to do to make me not be able to leave her even if that meant killing me, that morning when me and my brother awoke she tried to kill us, she killed my little brother before I could do anything. Then she tried to kill me, but I stopped her using magic, since I was stronger than her it was easy. Out of rage over the loss of my younger brother I killed her mercilessly and because of that I have been slowly falling in to depravity, I still to this day don't regret killing her and that thought is one of the reasons why I will eventually end up falling in to depravity, and ever since I came to this world I've tried to find a way to stop it, but it's hard there are no ways to stop it, the only think I've found is that it may stop if I regretted what I did, but I don't regret it and I never will, because I truly wanted to kill her for what she did." **_

_**Aladdin's eyes showed his mixed emotions as they looked at him and Solomon questioned him "Why didn't you tell us any of this before. So you're not even from this world."**_

_**Aladdin nodded "Nope I'm from a world where magi's are everywhere but I was the only one strong enough to get here, so I came to help your world from being destroyed by its own war and hate." **_

_**Solomon smiled "So you came here to find me and the special humans born as weak magi's on this side." **_

_**Aladdin nodded "Basically, but the only thing is I'm becoming one of the fallen faster than I thought, not to mention I can't be killed by anyone because of how strong I am it makes me basically immortal that's why I have to hold the ceremony of sealing soon before I lose control totally so that my magic and memories are gone, then I won't have the memory that is making me fall in depravity. From what I have learned this should stop the transformation."**_

_**Solomon leaned against the wall "So when are you going seal yourself away."**_

_**Aladdin stood up and sat on the bed "As soon as I have the room ready but I am going to need their help to complete it, this will make sure that it won't be broken until the right time when I have lived long enough and gotten enough good memories to overpower the one that's driving me in to depravity." **_

_** Just as he explained it happened he got the room ready and then he said good bye to everyone for now. Then Aladdin, Solomon and the other 2 magi turned heading slowly in to the room, you could tell by the looks on everyone except Aladdin's face that they were doing something they truly didn't want to but knew they had too. When they came out Aladdin was passed out in Solomon's arms, and the other 2 magi were totally exhausted and had collapsed on the chairs in the hallway the second they left the room. Solomon made sure to the lock the room up on their way out since where they sealed Aladdin's powers and memories was still inside. Then he took him to a room and set him in the bed as he sat in the chair in the corner in wait for the now weak, memoryless child to wake up because he had to make sure the spell had worked completely.**_

_** Aladdin's eyes opened 5 hours latter to a pitch black room, he knew nothing but something in his body told him not to be scared and that he would be fine. That's when he noticed the person in the corner of the room who had ended up falling asleep. He slid off the bed and walked over to the person in the chair and shook him. Solomon opened his eyes to see Aladdin staring at him all curious eyed, Aladdin smiled when he began to sit up "Aladdin."**_

_**Solomon smiled as the child bounced around the room totally different then he was before "Aladdin, Aladdin, Aladdin."**_

_**Solomon noticed that something was wrong with him he picked the kid up and all the kid continued to say was Aladdin. He took him to the room where the other magi were to ask exactly which spell Aladdin had them use. They told him that this Aladdin was made to remember nothing and that meant not who he was or who anyone else was or what anyone else was. They explained what they had learned before Aladdin told them the spell, he told them exactly what would happen after he woke up that he would fall asleep and any memories from his first awakening would also be removed and that he would sleep for at least a year so they were to put him in the dungeon and that Ugo was to teach him everything from scratch and when the world was in chaos again there would be a sigh and he would let Aladdin out then but until then the child wouldn't be aloud out and the child wasn't to learn anything except for basic knowledge he wasn't to know who he was how old he was or anything about himself that would come back when the time was right. **_

_** Solomon followed all of Aladdin's orders except right before they sent the now sleeping again Aladdin away with Ugo, Solomon told him that Aladdin would receive some of his magoi and that he would be able to gain Solomon's wisdom at some point which was the wisdom that Solomon had gained over the years, but Ugo wasn't allowed to give it to Aladdin until he was leaving the child alone for good. With that none of them saw Ugo or Aladdin again. **_

_*****end of flash back*****_

* * *

** Once again I thank you so much for reading, please review for me. Also well I'm at it I'm going to do some self advertising for another magi fanfic I will be putting up when I get the first chapter back from the beta reader. **

** Also tell me what you think of the flash back and to all of you out there who hate long fan fictions I am sorry but I even shortened it for you.**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	2. I cared for you before but not anymore

** This is another extremely long chapter, it's still not as long as the first chapter but it isn't even close to being a short chapter. This is chapter 2 out of what I'm still think will only be a 5 chapter fan fiction. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I hate editing stories after typing t them up so this took me forever to proofread. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magi or any characters from it. **

**Thanks for reading and please do review I love reading your comments.**

Ch.2: I feel that we are so much alike, but at the same time so different.

Judal looked at Aladdin, the small child just laughed at him, "You don't even look like you 12, let alone the fact that you really the original Magi; I mean that makes you really hundreds of years old."

Aladdin laughed, "I know it surprised me to I couldn't believe it at first, not to mention that book that I read was the seal which released everything, so I have regained all my memories again; but because I was trapped there all alone I still ended up falling in to depravity. But who cares about that now, I just came back because I had gotten so board of being alone and having absolutely nothing to do."

Judal laughed and then looked ahead of them, "Were almost there, and trust me you won't be bored with where were going, the people in the kou empire are all about War, which I'm pretty sure is something we both really love."

Aladdin jumped up out of excitement and started playing with an orb of fire which he had just created on the spot, this really irked Judal, "Hey catch."

Judal speed it up as he turned it and sent it back at Aladdin, Aladdin just flung it back, the two continued to do this adding more to the mix as they went on trying to cure there boredom until suddenly something flew up at their flying carpet and broke Aladdin's borg and then after someone grabbed him and all the orbs disappeared. Judal was instantly in fight stance as he saw Sinbad now floating in the air along with Alibaba who were both under one of Yamraiha's levitation spells, "What do you guys want."

Aladdin turned and took a bite on the edge of Alibaba's hand trying to get free but it didn't work so he just continued to struggle, "Let go of me."

Alibaba did let go of Aladdin, but not before shoving to crystals in his arms so that the younger couldn't use the rukh for a short time. Aladdin went over and floated behind Judal and tried pulling the crystals out of his arms but he couldn't get them, He sighed and gave up, "I can't get them out damn it."

Judal turned his head, "Well it doesn't really matter you shouldn't need that to fight anyways, your magic by itself should be more then strong enough now that the seal was removed."

Aladdin smiled, "Yeah, I know; now that it's been removed I have more magoi myself then when I borrow from the rukh, I just didn't feel like changing my method of using magic until now so I was continuing to rely on the rukh."

Aladdin's borg appeared again, and Sinbad went to attack Judal and he stepped in between them and Sinbad was sent back. Aladdin smiled, "Now that I've found Judal I really don't want for you to hurt him."

Judal just decided to sit back and watch well Sinbad just looked at him, "What are you doing you should help him he can't beat me if I go full strength."

Judal laughed right at Sinbad, "So he really didn't show you guys what he showed me, wow are you guys going to be surprised, he's..."

Judal was about to tell them everything when Aladdin yelled, "Shut it, I only told you because you've fallen in depravity too and because you're a magi, normal humans must not know."

Sinbad attacked Aladdin again and Aladdin blocked it with his staff, "Stop it Sinbad, why are you attacking us we didn't do anything I even sent Yamraiha back perfectly fine."

Alibaba got in behind Aladdin and when they both attacked at the same time his borg collapsed and both of their swords slid through his chest. The surprise showed on their faces as their blades slid from the smaller boy's chest. They both backed up, "We….we thought you could block that easily with your borg."

Aladdin stood back up and quickly used his turban to cover his body, wrapping it around his chest where they had stabbed as he flew back to where Judal was. Judal looked at him and then at where he had wrapped the turban, "Are you okay Chibi that should have killed you instantly."

Aladdin smirked at him, "Yeah I'm fine give me a couple minutes and it will be good as new."

Judal blocked the 2nd attacks as Aladdin sat back with his staff out as he chanted words of a different language over and over again, "There he untied the turban and it was all healed."

Sinbad and Alibaba both looked at him amazed, "How?"

Judal looked back to see Aladdin collapse forward as his hair blinked back to its normal color of blue, "Alibaba-san…"

Alibaba got over to Aladdin, "Aladdin, are you okay."

Aladdin weakly smiled at him, "You have to leave I'm different if It takes over again you guys won't be able to stop me, take Sinbad and run."

Aladdin's consciousness slipped and his levitation spell disappeared as he began to plummet to his death, but before he got too far Sinbad had reacted and caught him. Judal just watched confused with what was happening, how had chibi got out of being one of depravity, he had never knew it was possible. Judal just stood there watching as Aladdin was taken away by Alibaba, Sinbad and Yamraiha who stood as far away as she could get.

_*****Back in Sindria*****_

Aladdin was still asleep and it had been 5 days since they had gotten back, everyone was worried and Neither Sinbad, Mor, or Alibaba were leaving his side out of fear of him falling in to depravity again, or worst Judal coming to get him which they didn't think would happen since Judal doesn't really care about anyone but himself, and when he does care its only because he's interested in that person.

Sinbad yawned opening his eyes as the sun began to come up to see Alibaba playing with his knife in the corner and Mor sleeping after falling asleep in the middle of the night. He stood from his spot, "Did he do anything?"

Alibaba sheathed his blade, "Just rolled over and continued to sleep."

Sinbad walked over to the smaller person sleeping in the bed and shook his arm for a second to see if by chance that the younger when he rolled over had woken. The smaller one pushed his hand away, "Tired no… don't want to wake up."

Sinbad just looked at him, "Aladdin get up."

The younger shot up and the first thing he did when he actually noticed Sinbad is hug him, "I'm so happy to see you guys."

Sinbad just backed up with Aladdin now sitting in his arms., "Um….Aladdin let go."

Aladdin let go that second and he floated back down to the bed and yawned, "Hi."

Aladdin then used some magic to get the cup of water that was sitting waiting for him when he got up and drank some of it then he looked behind him and pounced on Alibaba too, "ALIBABA."

Suddenly Yamraiha came in to the room with a weird scroll type item and handed it to Sinbad totally ignoring the totally awake Aladdin, "This was in one of the bags that Alibaba and Morgiana got from the dungeon. It's about Solomon, the first 3 magi, and the djinn's last meeting, before the dungeons were to be formed."

Aladdin stood up and calmed down the second he heard that, he turned to leave but Alibaba stopped him before he could get out of the way, "Where are you going this is interesting let's stay and listen."

Everyone sat down on the bed as Sinbad began to read the scroll out and he read it the same as what Aladdin had seen from the book until the meeting was over then It started to go wrong, "That's when the original magi attacked everyone else causing the other 2 magi's to get hurt and Solomon was hurt pretty bad too."

Aladdin couldn't believe what he had just said that wasn't how it went, suddenly out of now where he whispered, "That's wrong you're wrong."

Everyone suddenly looked at Aladdin and he looked down, "That's not how it happened."

Sinbad looked at him, "It's what the scroll from the dungeon says."

Aladdin continued to look down, "I know, but that scroll is wrong it has to be a trick."

Sinbad began to question Aladdin, "How would you know."

Aladdin looked up at him in tears, "He didn't attack them; I didn't hurt any of them especially not Solo."

Sinbad looked very confused now, as Aladdin quickly put his hands over his mouth after noticing what he had said, "What are you talking about you didn't hurt any of them."

Aladdin looked at him, "Never mind I didn't mean anything I said."

Alibaba and Sinbad looked at Aladdin now very confused, "You said you, Aladdin trust us tell us."

Aladdin looked at his hands and then glanced at Sinbad with tears in his eyes, "You remind me of him, of my king candidate Solomon."

Sinbad's eyes widened at realization, well Alibaba was still confused, "But Hakuryuu and I are you only king candidates so far, so who's this Solomon."

Sinbad looked at Alibaba, "Thee Solomon the original king, creator of the djinn."

Alibaba's mouth dropped as Aladdin looked at him, "It's not the first time I've become one of the fallen, except the first time I knew how to stop it and when I knew I couldn't I solved my problem by sealing both my memories and most of my Magic in a book so even when I did use the magoi from the rukh I could only hold so much so it was like a seal on my intake. I was with Ugo this entire time in his dungeon and got let out only when the world needed me and I had enough time to gain happy memories so that I wouldn't become one of the fallen. It didn't work thought, I still ended up falling in to depravity, guess that's what happens when you kill your own parent at such a young age?"

Sinbad and Alibaba just watched completely stunned, Sinbad walked up and grabbed Aladdin's arm to hold him still, "You're telling us the truth right."

Aladdin nodded, "I wouldn't lie about something like this."

Sinbad leaned against the wall and began to think, "So you're the original then I have a question for you how were Magi created."

Aladdin smiled, "I honestly don't know how the magi here are created, but in my world were all Magi it's just I'm extremely strong compared to all the others in my world so they chose to send me here."

Sinbad's mouth dropped, "You're not from this world."

Aladdin looked at him, "Nope came from a completely different world and that world only had 2 countries one was the white magi's and the other was the fallen black magi's, All magi are born loved by the white rukh but you can become fallen which would then give you control of the black, unlike the rest I've been special because I can become fallen and still use both rukh."

Alibaba's smile dropped, "So even among others of the exact same species as yourself you were still different, I bet you were bullied right."

Aladdin laughed, "Nope, I was stronger then everyone ever since I was 2, could beat our countries elders who were suppose to be the strongest by the age of 5, my mother hid me from the world until I was 5 but at that age in my world there are a group of people that comes for one's children to test them and see how strong they are and what their magic rank is. I hurt them really bad when they attacked my mother and little brother when they were trying to get me, I used magic that not even some of the strongest magi's in our world can use and almost killed them. I choose to leave because of that strength but when the guards showed up to tell my mother of my choice she became one of the fallen and she accidently killed my little brother, after that I lost it and ended up killing her. I didn't want to leave after that because I still had my older brother and little sister but they forced me out of fear of me becoming one of the fallen and they told me that it was for everyone's best if I left, so I left, I didn't want to be somewhere where I wasn't wanted, so I left behind everything I had their my entire life with the knowing of never being able to go back and having to live here for the rest of my Immortal life, because I have the strength to heal myself almost instantly not to mention even If I don't want it to my body would heal any wound pretty fast just not as fast if I chose to heal the wound myself."

Sinbad looked at where I had been stabbed, "So that's why you wrapped it so fast to block the fact it was healing on its own from us."

Aladdin looked at him with a smile, "You two are lucky that even though I had fallen in to depravity that I was able to still control my magic or you 2 would be dead right now, you don't just slam in to a magi's borg like that, mine at that moment you 2 would have hit it would have sent you guys straight in to the ground from where we were in the sky, so I turned it off just long enough for you 2 to slip through and of course I got stabbed through the stomach twice, You guys know that even if I can heal it still hurts."

Alibaba looked at Sinbad and for some unknown reason they both broke out in laugher, "Your Aladdin again but your kind of different now, before you were quite and would always be so polite and now you're scolding us."

Aladdin looked at them, "Well, it makes sense I am a lot older then you two and now that I have all my memories back I feel so much more complete, before I always felt so strange, I didn't know anything."

Suddenly the window to the room broke and Judal's arms were around the blue haired Aladdin, Judal made an electrical current course through Aladdin's body that was strong enough to knock the small magi out. The second that happened both Alibaba and Sinbad were changed in to their djinn full body equips and were attacking him, Judal got a cut on his arm but then Sinbad almost hit Aladdin so he jumped back and looked at Alibaba, "Stop were going to end up hitting Aladdin."

Alibaba looked back, "It's not like he can die it better than him getting taken."

Sinbad couldn't hear what the young swords man had said, "Are you kidding me, he still feels it and not to mention even if he's immortal his body can probably still be pushed past repair like if we accidently remove an Arm he may not be able to bring it back."

Alibaba stopped with his blade inches from Aladdin's hand, and saw the blood that dripped from Judal's cut on to the boy, "So then what are we suppose to do."

Judal jumped back and a vortex appeared at the tip of his wand as he began to gather energy, "You guys think I'm letting you take back something I personally came here to get, I'm not letting you take a interesting toy from me do you think I'm that stupid to just continue standing here."

Sinbad looked at his sword and then ordered his djinn to UN-equip, "Let's talk this over Judal."

Judal looked at Alibaba, "Tell the attack dog to calm down and we can talk, and be fast about it my patience is none existent."

Sinbad looked at Aladdin, "As you can tell his hair is no longer black so he's no longer interesting anymore for you so there's no point in taking him he's just going to fight to leave."

Judal laughed, "You guys still don't understand why he changed it wasn't just because he's been alone this entire thing, first he killed his own mother, and now he's a strange creature alone in a world that has people who will never truly understand him, and he has to realize that everyone he cared about disappeared with time and will continue too, with the realization of all this I think he's going to become one in depravity again, the only reason he isn't yet is he's fighting it with every ounce of his being, you guys don't even come close to understanding how he feels so he probably decided not to tell you. So much for you guys being his friends he told me a lot more then he's told you."

Judal used his magic and set a borg stronger than the one before around himself and Aladdin as he continued to talk to Sinbad, "but Judal he's…"

Judal attacked Sinbad Verbally, "You just don't get it, leave him alone he's going to get hurt by you guys again, you guys didn't even notice how he was feeling well you were reading about his past, he even tried to leave the room because he didn't want to hear about it again and stupid over there stopped him, You guys don't understand him at all."

Sinbad couldn't believe what Judal was saying he was making it sound like he carried about Aladdin, like he had a heart and was trying to protect the small magi from them, from people that he thought would end up hurting the child more because they just couldn't understand. From the look showing on Judal's face he knew that this time Judal was doing this for Aladdin well at the same time for himself because he finally found someone he wanted to care for. At that moment he realized the way Aladdin was acting after hugging everyone as soon as they started the reading he had gotten defensive and just didn't want to say anything to them because he didn't want to hurt them. He notice how much Judal and Aladdin had in common when they were acting like themselves and when they had fallen in depravity, he laughed at the thought of them kind of being like brothers with the way they were acting. He looked at Alibaba who had started attacking Judal again, and, "Shit."

He jumped forward attempting to grab Aladdin from the bubble Judal had him floating in, he tried to cut the bubble but his sword was blocked as an electrical current was passed through it. He dropped his sword to stop the current, and behind him Alibaba finally got a shot through to Judal as it sliced the side of the black haired magi's stomach. Judal looked at Alibaba enraged, "That fucking hurt."

Right from that point Judal started fighting them seriously, the battle was going downhill, Alibaba and Sinbad were going to lose the battle which meant that they were going to lose Aladdin too and this time it could be for good.

_**Alladdin's POV**_

He yawned as he rolled over in the bed he found himself on, and then he cuddled closer in to the warm object beside him. The person beside him moved away from him and suddenly he felt really cold so he tried to cuddle again, but he was pushed away, "Stop it."

He looked up to see who it was and instantly he moved away when he saw that it was Judal, "Why are you here."

Judal smirked, "Took you from Sindria and brought you all the way here to my room in the kou palace."

Aladdin jumped out of the bed and when he went to run from the room he noticed his leg was hooked to the bed, he tried to use his magic but it wasn't working and then he looked at Judal, "What did you do to me."

Judal yawned and went back to sleep, "I didn't do anything but tie you up to slow your escape down, that means there's something wrong with you if your magic isn't working."

Aladdin tried again but nothing happened, suddenly his head started hurting and half of the hair on his head turned black. He ran over and jumped on the bed to kick Judal off of it, Judal just floated in the air as he slid off of the bed, "What the hell chibi."

Aladdin pouted as he sat down where he was standing, then he looked at Judal with a bright smile on his face but with eyes that screamed I hate you, "What are you talking about I didn't do anything."

Judal laughed at what the kid said then he noticed his hair, "What the hell is with your hair it's not blue but it's not black either."

Aladdin pulled his braid forward to see what Judal was talking about, he thought for a second and then said what he thought it meant, " It means my magoi is confused about whether I've fallen In to depravity or not."

Judal walked behind the chibi and undid his braid to take a closer look at his hair; he pulled a large bundle of it and smiled when Aladdin winced at the pain, and then he just continued to look at it, "You're such a baby I didn't pull on it that hard."

Aladdin tried to pull away, "Well my hair is sensitive so if you're not going to be gentle then let go."

Judal just sighed and then stopped pulling it as he grabbed a comb from the side table and started brushing it Aladdin pulled away out of surprise, "Stop it or I will start pulling on it again."

Aladdin tried to look at him but Judal straightened his head, "It needs to be brushed right, mines just as long as yours if not longer and if it's not brushed everyday it's a bitch to get un-knotted and yours needs to get put back in a braid anyways so just shut up and let me do it since you can't use your magic to."

Aladdin pouted and went with it, "Fine just be fast."

Judal smirked, "Yeah yeah, just sit still."

Judal finished very quickly and then he stood up and stretched as he broke the chain that held Aladdin to the bed, "follow me and don't try to run or I'm going to hook you back up."

Aladdin followed Judal just as he had asked the smaller to do in the room earlier, he walked slowly like he didn't care that much but he was following the other, Judal stopped to wait for him to catch up and just sighed at how slow he was. Right then he decided that instead of walking at the smaller magi's pace, which was pissing him off he grabbed his arm and began dragging him at a faster speed. When they got to the dining hall Aladdin was laughing at how he never realized how easy it was to rile the taller magi up, and Judal just looked at him and said, "Your being weird you personality is warped right now, no wonder your magoi is confused I mean 1 second your nice and normal and the next second your being a brat."

The 2 sat down at the table in the dining hall laughing not noticing the butlers or anyone else sitting in the room. They sat down at the closet chairs to them and a butler brought them both drinks, saying there meal would be there soon and then he went away, Aladdin poked Judal with his fork and then laughed as Judal looked back at him irritated. They both turned to hear Aladdin's name come from the person they didn't notice that was sitting in the room with them, "Aladdin, why are you….."

Aladdin turned to see Hakuryuu sitting there waiting for food too, he looked back at Judal and then laughed again as he poked him again, Judal kicked him under the table and Aladdin made a squeak type noise as they ignored the prince beside them. That made Hakuryuu think he had the wrong person for a second because his Aladdin would never ignore anyone let alone a friend, and his hair was also weird. But when he noticed Aladdin sneak a glance at him he knew that it was his friend Aladdin who had been missing for years. He stood up and walked over grabbing Aladdin pulling him from the chair, "Why are you here? If you don't leave soon these people will poison your mind" He pointed at Judal, "Especially him."

Judal had a 'who me' look on his face and then he started laughing when he watched Aladdin push Hakuryuu away. Aladdin looked at Judal, "Can you make it so he can't touch me I don't want his weakness to rub off on me."

Judal laughed as he created a borg around Aladdin and he sat back down, Hakuryuu just stared at the small magi completely freaked out by his personality, then he turned and snapped at Judal, "What did you do to him?"

Judal put his hands up jokingly, "I didn't do anything to him."

Hakuryuu cut the borg easily and grabbed the magi's arm dragging him from the table, "I'm taking him back to Sindria tell the rest that I went to visit Sinbad again."

Judal laughed and then stood up from his spot and floated over the table to grabbing Aladdin's arm in the process, but it didn't work Hakuryuu just swung his staff chopping at his wrist, Judal jumped backwards and watched as Hakuryuu used his dijinn full body equip and used this to drag Aladdin behind him as Aladdin just smiled as he was being pulled behind the king candidate. Aladdin looked at Judal mouthing, Be back soon as he disappeared behind the roots that Hakuryuu formed around him.

**So that it for this chapter It's another long one but it still isn't as long as chapter 1, also I am warning everyone now this might not have any lemon in it anymore, it might have some slight fluff or playing around but at the rate I'm going it probably won't have lemon in it anymore. Thanks for reading.**


	3. There's more to me then just my magic

** Okay so I have been searching for a beta reader lately for this story because I think I might be losing story consistency, other than that this has been proof read by myself to the best of my ability but honestly I can't proof read my own work very well so there's still probably little mistakes everywhere, on to the next topic there is still no Lemon present in this story I mean they sleep in the same bed but that's nothing special, also there's some swearing in this chapter where I feel that it was necessary. **

** Okay last chapter at the bottom I said that this story probably wouldn't have lemon and I have once again changed my mind and for now I am thinking of putting lemon in a latter chapter but for now there is none. So this chapter is quite long but it only took me 2 nights of sitting down to type and read over so it didn't take long to make would have been done sooner but I kept losing my inspiration and concentration. So I hope you enjoy and please review, also whenever I find a good beta reader I would love for everyone to read the story over because it will have been fixed and it will probably make more sense. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magi.**

* * *

Ch.3: There's more to me then just my magic.

**Judal's POV**

He looked at the table as he sat down thinking about what to do until the smaller magi's return since he didn't have anything else to do, or at least he didn't want to do any of the things he did have to do so he decided he would head for Sindria. Judal trusted Aladdin to come back and that was why he was going to go wait near Sindria, so that when Aladdin was leaving he would be there to meet him on his way back. That and it would be interesting to see what Aladdin was going to do when Hakuryuu dragged him all the way back especially since he couldn't use any of his magic at the moment. So he grabbed his cup jumping on his magic carpet as the windows flew open and he headed in the direction of Sindria.

**Aladdin's POV**

Aladdin sat on some weird plant hybrid creature in a cage of roots with Hakuryuu sitting on a root like chair next to it. He sighed out of pure annoyance, "It's so hot out here, and there's nothing to do in here, HAKURYUU LET ME OUT."

Hakuryuu just looked at the annoying magi sitting beside him, "What did he do to you? I mean you're not like yourself, it's like you are Judal."

Aladdin started laughing when he heard that come from the prince's lips, and then they heard a voice coming from behind Hakuryuu "Trust me he's worse than I could ever possibly be."

**Judal's POV**

He couldn't believe that he had caught up to the prince on his weird plant transportation thingy already. Judal floated behind them for a short while before deciding that he may as well go see what they were doing since they were so slow at getting to Sindria. He flew down so he was floating behind Hakuryuu and laughed when the prince said that Aladdin was like himself, "Trust me he's worse than I could ever possibly be."

Hakuryuu's head shoot around to look at the magi floating behind him, "What do you mean by that?"

Judal looked at Aladdin who was in a cage, and then he looked back at Hakuryuu, "It's exactly what I said, he's worse than me."

Well Hakuryuu was thinking about what Judal had just said Aladdin; the small magi looked over at Judal and with a pout said, "You don't trust me."

Judal sighed, "That's not why I'm here, It's just being at the castle is boring and I wanted to see what you are going to do in Sindria since it will be hilarious, especially since you don't have any magic at the moment."

Aladdin laughed, "So you followed because you were board and though being with me would be more interesting than staying back in Kou?"

Judal nodded, "Yeah, and I wanted to see how you cope without the use of your magic."

Aladdin smiled, "There are things that no one knows about me that might help in this situation."

Judal knew he was still hiding things, "I knew it you didn't tell me everything."

Aladdin frowned, "No I didn't, but at least I told you more than I told everyone else."

Judal decided that continuing on this topic wasn't a good idea but didn't know how to avoid the conversation, but luckily Hakuryuu attacked him forcing the conversation to end. Judal's borg blocked the attack as Hakuryuu landed back beside Aladdin, and his staff flew in to the cage landing inches from Aladdin's head, Aladdin just yawned as he continued to stay where he was sitting. After a couple seconds he stood up and pulled Hakuryuu's staff from the floor of their transportation. He looked at Hakyryuu who asked for it back, "Aladdin give it here."

Aladdin walked with it to the edge of the cage holding it so the blade pointed towards the sky, He smiled innocently at Hakuryuu, and this sent shivers down Judal's spine, he had honestly never felt like this before, from what he was feeling he knew that what was going to happen next wasn't going to be pretty.

**Aladdin's POV**

Aladdin just continued to smile as innocently as possible with his eyes only opened slightly, Hakuryuu didn't notice, but Aladdin knew Judal had when he took a step back. When Hakuryuu put his hand in to the cage to grab his weapon Aladdin's innocent smile instantly disappeared, now his face showed a wicked smirk that could have scared the devil, his movements were almost too fast for their eyes as he closed the distance between himself and Hakuryuu, he reached out grabbing Hakuryuu's shirt pulling him forward slamming him against the cage, Hakuryuu tried to pull back from Aladdin who was seriously scary now but couldn't move, Aladdin moved his head closer towards Hakuryuu and whispered in to his ear, "Don't command me to do anything, or you will not continue to see the very co-operative Aladdin that I have been, I could destroy you in a matter of seconds even without my magic so watch your tongue before I cut it off."

With that Aladdin released Hakuryuu's shirt and his fluffy and innocent smile returned as the tense air disappeared, No one spoke as Aladdin sat back down with his legs crossed. Hakuryuu took a few steps backing away from the cage in shock as he looked back at Judal, "I get it now."

**Judal's POV**

Judal shook his head and then started laughing at how amusing what he had just seen was, he had never heard anything like that come from the small magi's mouth before. He couldn't believe the face the small magi had made, he had seen lots of things since the magi had returned but nothing like that before back at the castle it was an innocent yet arrogant smile, and when he was one of depravity you could see the evil and hatred written all over his face, but what he had just seen was totally different it was nothing like before, Judal didn't even know what word to use to describe the look on the small magi's face, he honestly didn't know what to call it, but with what state it had left Hakuryuu in he was 100% sure that it was great, he had never seen anything that interested him more than the magi and he knew that he wouldn't let the small magi leave even if he wanted to because he was just that interesting, he was sure now more than ever before that Aladdin was what would end his boredom.

**Alibaba's POV**

He was lying on a bed with his body covered in bandages, he sighed, "Sinbad what are we going to do we failed drastically against Judal. I mean were all cut up and he got me in the stomach."

Sinbad looked at Alibaba who was in the bed next to him, "Well, first we have to finish healing since we aren't useful to anyone like this."

Alibaba looked at him surprised, "But what if Judal hurts Aladdin."

Sinbad shook his head, "He'll be fine, Judal doesn't plan on hurting him if he did he wouldn't have took the cut in the side of his stomach for Aladdin when you slipped up…"

Alibaba cut him off, "But you've seen the way Judal treats Aladdin, he's even tried to kill him before."

Sinbad just shook his head, "Its different this time, I know Judal he's too interested in Aladdin to hurt him, I almost want to say that he's got some strange feelings for Aladdin with the look that was on his face."

He looked down, "I just hope he's okay."

**Sinbad's POV**

Suddenly the door's to their room slammed open and they saw Hakuryuu walk in as a large root box came in behind him, It was walking closely behind Hakuryuu as he walked over the Alibaba's bed and smacked him across the face, "What the hell did you guys let happen to him he's a monster. I've never been that scared in my life, he scared the fuck out of me."

Sinbad laughed, "I guess you met our new Aladdin."

Hakuryuu looked at him like he was on the edge and the next stupid thing someone said would make him attack, "That's a fucking understatement he's worse than Judal is, I thought Judal was bad but he's actually worse; I didn't even think it was possible but it is."

Sinbad just smiled, "I guess you saw him at the Kou castle and he had his pure black hair again already."

Hakuryuu just stared at him, "Yeah I had just gone to the dining room for lunch and I saw Judal walk in with someone I didn't recognize at first, I thought it was Aladdin but his hair was Blue and Black and his eyes were so emotionless that I didn't think it was him at first, but I wanted to make sure so I called out to him, he didn't answer so I was going to just let it go but I knew instantly that it was him when he suddenly took a quick glance at me."

Sinbad looked confused, "Blue and Black hair, are you sure?"

Hakuryuu looked at him, "Yeah, and god did he scare me when he threatened me on the way here."

Sinbad looked at him surprised, "He's here; where? How did you get him to come?"

Hakuryuu looked at the box behind him, "He's inside; although I did seal it up after the little scare he gave me."

Sinbad jumped out of his bed and walked to where the box was now sitting in the corner of the room, he asked him to open the box but Hakuryuu didn't want to because of what Aladdin had said earlier, although after a little convincing he decided that he could open it so with one spin of his staff the walls disappeared as it began to open.

**Aladdin's POV**

He yawned as he began to think about whether he had time to sleep before the ox would open again, he was tired and since it was pitch black and there was nothing to do anyways sleeping sounded like a good idea. Aladdin leaned back on his side and turned till he was on his back with his legs stretched out, and his arms were behind his head, he was just about to close his eyes but right as he was closing them light began to enter the box, instantly he thought to himself damn now I can't get any sleep. He sat up cross legged as he stared at Hakuryuu with an innocent smile; Sinbad thought that since Aladdin was smiling that he was normal so he said, "Come over here Aladdin."

Hakuryuu turned and looked at Sinbad completely shocked he knew what was going to happen next, as he took a few steps backwards; Aladdin stood up and slowly began to walk over, Hakuryuu grabbed Sinbad's arm and pulled him backwards with every step Aladdin took he would take 2 backwards, Sinbad looked at Hakuryuu, "What are you doing?"

Hakuryuu looked at him shocked, "I should be the one asking that, he already threatened to cut my tongue off for ordering him around and that was when he was in a cage can you imagine what's about to happen?"

The cage sent roots at Aladdin trying to grab the small magi but he just kept walking as he broke them, Hakuryuu looked at him, "Please Aladdin stop he didn't know."

Aladdin stopped and smiled innocently at Hakuryuu and then the smile was gone and instantly Hakuryuu shivered at the face Aladdin was making now, Aladdin spoke, "But I already gave one warning today now I want to cut someone's tongue off."

Hakuryuu looked at how injured Sinbad was and then out of impulse he volunteered to take his friends place, "You can take my tongue just don't hurt an injured man."

Aladdin smiled, "That will do, Now come here."

Hakuryuu slowly walked over, and Aladdin just watched him, when he was finally standing in front of Aladdin he put his hand out and Hakuryuu was confused, "What?"

Aladdin looked at his staff, "I need you weapon."

Hakuryuu handed him his blade and stuck his tongue out, Aladdin grabbed it and swung the blade, Sinbad took a step forward but stopped when Aladdin dropped the staff and started laughing, "What do you guys think I am a troll, I can't believe you were actually going to let me cut your tongue off."

Everyone looked at Aladdin in disbelief, Hakuryuu looked at him, "But you said earlier you were going to cut my tongue off for ordering you around."

Aladdin smiled at Hakuryuu, "It makes sense; I mean if I remove your tongue you would no longer be able to order me around, but I think it would make a mess of my shirt and my magic isn't working so I can't clean it off, so I decided against it. But seriously stop ordering me around or I'll really hurt you."

Sinbad laughed in the corner, "Okay we get it, no more ordering little Aladdin around."

Aladdin looked at him, and then at Alibaba in the corner he went and sat on the bed with Alibaba as he looked at the other 2 people in the room, "So Hakuryuu why did you want to drag me all the way here."

Hakuryuu looked at him, "Because there's something wrong with you and Judal caused it."

Sinbad looked at Hakuryuu, "Judal didn't do this to him."

Hakuryuu looked at Sinbad, "Then what happened to make him like this?"

Sinbad explained what had happened and Aladdin sat on the bed chatting with Alibaba who was happy to keep him company after all the trouble they had gone through when Judal had taken him. When Sinbad was done him and Hakuryuu went over to Aladdin and Alibaba, who were having a conversation about adventures that Alibaba had been on in Aladdin's absence. Sinbad cleared his throat and interrupted their conversation which caused Aladdin to give him a dirty look but clearly he just ignored it, "So now that you're back what do we do to control your other half that's probably trying to get out well were talking?"

Aladdin looked at him and smiled, "nothing, he's not trying to get out I'm in a neutral state between both that has even halted my magical abilities or at least that's what I think after thinking about it."

Sinbad looked at him, "But you're so violent, can't we get you back to normal."

Aladdin looked at him, "I'm not that bad like this."

Hakuryuu looked at him, "You threatened to remove my tongue, and your reason for not doing it was because you'd get dirty, you need to change back to cute little innocent Aladdin and soon before one of us ends up tongue less, mainly me."

Aladdin looked at them, "It's not like I came back to stay I'm going back to Judal like I promised I would, and I like being with him he understands me more than most others."

Alibaba grabbed Aladdin's wrist, "You can't leave again I won't let you."

Aladdin looked at Alibaba, and pulled his wrist free, "You're not the one who makes that choice."

Sinbad looked at Aladdin, "Are you serious? You don't even have any magic at the moment and you expect us to just let you leave."

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, and if you don't I can force my way out without the use of magic pretty easily."

Sinbad djinn equipped and held his sword to Aladdin as he looked at Hakuryuu, "Go get my generals and tell them to not allow Aladdin to escape this time, he doesn't have any magic so he shouldn't be hard to stop, but just in case I think getting them would be a good idea because he looks awfully confident in his ability to leave whenever he feels like it."

Sinbad watched as Aladdin grabbed the tip of his sword and knew instantly that this was going to be bad, he couldn't move his sword at all and he felt his Magoi draining, he had never felt this sensation before but he knew that it was Aladdin causing it as the small magi smiled, Sinbad instinctively let go of his sword so that what was left of his Magoi would remain inside himself. Aladdin went to the window and looked around to see where he could get off the island since his magic wasn't working, this was very inconvenient he thought to himself as he looked at all of the water surrounding the Island. He talked to himself, "Damn I wish I had my magic carpet but I left it at the Kou castle, there's no other way to get off off the Island other than by boat and I don't want to have to look for a boat," he looked up to the sky, "Damn it where is Judal when I need him, he said he was going to be watching what I was doing, did he get board and leave, damn it that stupid idiot now how do I leave the Island." Right then Aladdin turned walking back to wear Sinbad was still as he changed djinn's

Aladdin looked at him, "Give me a boat."

Sinbad's jaw dropped, "Why would I give the person I'm trying to keep from escaping a boat."

Aladdin's smile disappeared, "Because I could kill everyone on this Island without batting an eyelash, and none of you could do anything to stop me because you know that even thought I don't have my magic that I could take you down pretty easily."

Sinbad looked down, "I'm not going to give you a boat just give up."

Aladdin sat on the bed, "Then I guess I'll have to make an example of someone, who should I choose… I know I'll go find a little girl in town I'm sure that wouldn't be too hard, but then again it will get my cloths dirty."

Aladdin heard someone from the window behind him, "I'm here to get you so let's go already before the army makes it to the room, I saw them heading in to the castle."

Aladdin turned to see Judal, "Awe, but I was just about to make an example of someone so Sin would give me a boat."

Judal sighed, "Weren't you just complaining about getting your cloths dirty, I mean I'm all up for killing someone but you're going to get dirty."

Aladdin sighed, he walked over to the window where Judal was standing on the floor by the bed "I get it lets go."

Judal raised his arms as Aladdin put his arms around Judal and Judal put one arm around Aladdin as he made them float out the window, he sat them on the magic carpet as Sinbad ran over to the window. Judal flew up as Aladdin laid back and watched as the Island disappeared from their vision, he didn't think he was tired but he ended up falling asleep anyways.

**Judal's POV**

The sun had set a while ago, and he was staring at where the carpet was headed, he had been thinking about what he had watched earlier laughing to himself when he got to the part where Aladdin was going to cut off the stupid Prince's tongue. He was laughing when he felt someone grab a hold of his hand, he turned to see that Aladdin had fallen asleep and was clearly cold because of the chill the night had, and he felt him grip his hand tighter when he moved to grab the small magi's magic carpet which he had grabbed when leaving the Castle but had forgotten to give to him, he spread it out over Aladdin to keep him warm the best he could. After 20 more minutes he ended up lying down beside Aladdin with him curling up beside his chest for the warmth. He smiled, and thought about how he had never felt this way about another person, and about how he had never felt the need to be with another person or the want to hold someone in his arms before. Even though he had never felt this way before he knew he liked the feeling and that Aladdin was the only person who could fulfill the feelings wish so he wanted to hold him closer so that the smaller magi would never leave.

* * *

**Aladdin's POV**

He yawned as he felt his body being carried, his eyes were closed and his head was pressing against the others chest. He leaned back but just slightly as not to be noticed and glanced at the person carrying him, he saw Judal glance down at him but instead of getting down he just snuggled closer to him and mumbled in to the taller magi's chest, "I'm cold."

Judal shifted his arms as they turned going around the corner, he looked down at Aladdin well he walked, "Will be to the room in a minute, there's blankets there."

The rest of the walk was very quiet, Aladdin felt tired from the day's event, he knew it was because he had directly absorbed Sinbad's magoi when his body was rejecting it, it made him feel exhausted. He regretted taking the kings magoi now because he felt sick, he knew that at the moment it was something he had to do but now he just felt horrible. Especially because he had more black rukh in his system at the moment then white and the white rukh was what provided Sinbad with his magoi so him absorbing the amount of Sinbad's magoi that he did it really made him feel worse then he even thought it would. Aladdin noticed that Judal was now looking at him so he looked up, "What?"

Judal hummed to himself and then began to speak, "I was just thinking you're kind of warm and pale. Do you feel bad?"

Aladdin raised his hand up to his forehead, "My bodies not used to absorbing magoi directly from someone else so it was too stressful for me, I think it even gave me a fever."

Judal looked surprise, "I thought you were insanely strong, how can this effect you like that I mean absorbing the rukh is normal for magi."

Aladdin coughed in to his hand, "Yeah it usually is fine, but as you can tell right now my body is rejecting any outside magoi so my body can't handle the magoi I forcefully absorbed from Sinbad, I mean my own magoi was too much before adding Sin's to it was a bad idea, I mean my normal body could probably handle it but not when I'm like this."

Aladdin coughed again when he was done talking, and Judal looked at him, "If you knew this was going to happen you shouldn't have done it."

Aladdin frowned, "I didn't think it would feel this bad thought."

Judal opened the door as they arrived at the room and set the smaller magi down on the bed, who instantly climbed under the blankets. Aladdin could feel himself shaking as he tried to figure out when he started feeling like this; he didn't feel bad right after he had drained Sinbad, but instead he could feel the energy surging through him then, he didn't feel bad when he had fell asleep beside Judal, but when he woke up he felt like he could throw up at any moment. He himself couldn't believe how he was feeling he expected something to happen but he didn't think he would feel like this.

**Judal's POV**

He had left the room and gotten himself something to eat in the dining room when he came back to the room Aladdin was nowhere in sight, he looked around until he heard a horrible noise coming from the bathroom, "Aladdin are you okay."

The noise happened again, "Does it sound like I'm okay."

Judal went to the room and saw Aladdin on his knees with a bucket beside him, his eyes were foggy and you could see the sweat dripping from his body. Judal could tell that this was bad, he looked like he would die if he actually could, that made Judal think about something, he just then figured it out; that in situations when a normal human would die Aladdin would continue to suffer through the pain. He looked at Aladdin who had his arms grabbing at his stomach; Aladdin glanced at him and mouthed, 'Help' as he passed out. Judal jumped forward catching him as he passed out, Judal picked him up and grabbed the bucket, he set Aladdin down on the bed and the bucket on the table beside him, he didn't know what to do, so he looked at the door and then decided that he would go and find the castle's nurse.

He brought the nurse back and she was freaking out when she saw the small magi, instantly she ran beside Aladdin and then looked back at Judal, "You idiot he's dying."

Judal laughed, "He can't die; he's immortal."

The nurse nodded her head, "Even so can you imagine how much pain he's in."

Judal looked at her, "What exactly is wrong with him."

She looked at Aladdin, "His body is overloaded with Magoi so it's trying to reject everything, any normal person would already be dead from the amount of magoi in this kid."

Judal looked at her confused, "That's not possible this kid is a magi, he can't possibly have too much magoi in him."

The nurse looked at Judal, "Well he does, we need to remove some of it if he's a magi can't he use magic or something that would help if you can wake him up."

Judal looked at her, "He can't even if we do wake him up his body's so confused that he is being block from using any of his magoi."

That's when it clicked in Judal's mind, he knew what to do, he ran over to Aladdin and began to absorb the smallers magoi, if this was caused by him absorbing too much magoi then the only thing he can do is try to absorb all the magoi that Aladdin had absorbed, or at least absorb enough so that he wasn't overloaded with it anymore. He released it as fast as he absorbed it like any normal magi would if he knew the technique. When he finally got to the black magoi he stopped absorbing it figuring that he had gotten enough of it out because he knew that he would have only absorbed white magoi from Sinbad. The nurse left as soon as Aladdin's temperature had gone down and Judal just passed out on the bed beside him.

**Aladdin's POV**

He woke up feeling so much better, his eyes were still foggy and he could tell he still had a fever but it was nothing like it was before, he didn't notice until he tried to move that someone was in bed lying basically right on top of him. Aladdin tried to move but Judal had a very good grip on him so he just stopped trying and relaxed his body. He still felt exhausted but at least it wasn't as bad as before, he felt strange now as he stared straight up in to the ceiling, Judal's hair was in the edge of his vision, and he could hear the other magi breathing deeply beside him. After a few minutes of staring he heard his name, come from the magi whose breathing had just now evened out, he twisted his head to see Judal's surprised eyes, "What?"

Judal sat up, "Your hairs fully black again, it must be because I absorbed all of your white magoi."

Aladdin reached for his staff which had been left in the room on the table, he waved it and his hair was undone and a comb lifted gracefully off the table and began combing it, he looked quickly at Judal, "I can use my magic again."

Judal relaxed on his side as he watched the comb run through Aladdin's hair, he smiled at the small magi, "That's good but now what are you going to do, you know they're not going to give up at trying to get you."

Aladdin looked at Judal, "Yeah but I doubt they can get here to actually get me."

Judal laughed, "I don't know, I could see Sinbad come here to take you back from us, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want Kouen to get any stronger. If you the original magi was to work with us then everyone else would definitely be dead soon."

Aladdin smiled, "That sounds like a good Idea I really do want to kill someone, I've got my magic back so now my cloths won't get dirty, so I finally can."

Judal laughed, "God are you different when you're like this, I mean damn when your half changed your crazy but at least you have a gentle side but when you hairs black your just plain nasty."

Aladdin looked at Judal with a wicked ass grin, "Do you have a problem with that."

Judal smiled at the look the smaller magi was making, "No problem at all I actually kind of like it, so do you want me to take you to meet the king."

Aladdin smiled, "Yeah I guess it couldn't hurt for him to know that I'm here, but don't tell him who I am or he'll get annoying about me telling him about everything from before and I really don't want to sit through having to do that again."

Judal smiled, "I get it, I'm sure you just being a magi will get his attention and If you show him some of your magic it wouldn't hurt."

Aladdin smiled, "Then what are we waiting for, let's go already."

* * *

**Kouen's POV**

Kouen was having a very annoying day, he had just gotten a request of visit from Sinbad in Sindria, and he honestly had no idea why. He couldn't figure out why the other king would want to visit since he hadn't in years. 2nd both Hakuryuu and Judal hadn't done what they had been order to do that day so he had to assign someone else since the 2 of them couldn't be found, he was prepared to have to do that with Judal since he never did what he was told but Hakuryuu was usually very good with completing what he was told too. Not to mention he had just stubbed his tow on the way to the throne room which just made him that much more irritated.

Everything was quite as Kouen thought to himself about what he had just been told by his soldiers, he looked up when the doors to the throne room opened and he saw Judal walking in he didn't notice the smaller magi behind him, "Where the hell were you all day."

Judal looked up at a furious Kouen, he looked at Aladdin, "Taking care of this kid."

Kouen walked down from the throne to look at the smaller person standing beside Judal, he noticed the child's black hair and red eyes with blue dots throughout, he looked at the child he thought would be weak and skittish but when the child opened his eyes from his yawn he couldn't believe the look the kid had, he looked at Judal, "Who's the kid."

Judal turned around and looked at his king, "Just someone I thought was interesting so I took him from Sinbad."

When he heard that it made Kouen perk up a little, if the child had been with Sinbad he had to be important in some way, but he couldn't believe that it was someone who was with Sinbad because of the look that was in his eyes. Kouen felt that the kid was different, there was something strange about him and it made Kouen rather curios to learn about whom the kid really was, he looked at Aladdin once more, "What's your name kid?"

**Aladdin's POV**

Aladdin gave him a wicked grin knowing that curiosity had gotten the best of the king, he decided he would play innocent for a little bit to see how things turned out, he took a deep breath and then suddenly his whole demeanor quickly changed as he smiled as innocently as possible and said " I'm Aladdin."

Aladdin could see Judal choking as he was about to laugh at the sudden change in the smaller magi, but he ignored it and just continued to smile at Kouen. He knew that the next few days were going to be loads of fun as he just kept his innocent smiling act up. He decided to play it more childish like his normal self when he had blue hair to see if he could trap the king, just out of his own curiosity.

**Kouen's POV**

Kouen took a few steps back at the surprise from the kids sudden change in demeanor, he couldn't believe that it was the same child standing in front of him now as before, everything about him changed, his eyes were now innocent instead of angry, and the dark air that floated around him was completely replaced by his childishness. Kouen didn't know what to think as he turned around and walked back to his throne, Kouen looked at Judal, "So what is he here for?"

Judal smiled, "He wants to..."

Aladdin quickly stopped what Judal was about to say as he hugged Judal's arm, "I want to live with Judal, and be protected from Sinbad."

Kouen looked at him, "and what's in it for me?"

Judal smiled, "Even though he doesn't look it he's quite strong."

The door's swung open loudly again as a pissed Hakuryuu walked in, when he saw Judal standing in the middle of the room with Aladdin he walked over and hit him grabbing Aladdin from him and pushing him behind himself since he noticed the way Aladdin was acting thinking he was back to normal not noticing the hair, Kouen looked and said, "Hakuryuu what are you doing?"

He looked at the king, "This stupid guy took Aladdin after I dragged him all the way back to Sindria."

Kouen just looked at him disappointed, "And what does it matter he's one little kid, Just let Judal have his toy."

Hakuryuu turned and explained without thinking first, "He's not just one little kid, he's a magi and Judal's changing him."

Kouen couldn't believe what he had just heard, he was staring in shock at Hakuryuu and he only stopped when everyone else in the room broke out in laughter, he himself started laughing as he looked at Hakuryuu, "You're saying this little runt is a magi, yeah right. You're joking right?"

Hakuryuu looked at him, "I'm not he really is."

Aladdin kicked Hakuryuu in the back sending him to the floor as his childish air disappeared allowing for his real personality to come forward, "Shut up, god you're annoying, you ruined my fun."

Kouen couldn't believe the change in the kids' demeanor, he watched as Aladdin continued to kick Hakuryuu with a sadistic smile covering his face. When Aladdin took out his staff Kouen decided to step in before the kid actually killed Hakuryuu, when he stepped in the way Aladdin stopped himself and went back to stand by Judal who was just floating in the corner well laughing at what Aladdin was doing. Aladdin sat down on the floor beside Judal and let his smirk disappear as he reverted back to his other smile. Kouen walked over to Judal, "Why didn't you just tell me who he was?"

Judal looked down at Aladdin, "He said not to."

Kouen laughed at Judal's response, "And when do you ever listen to anything your told."

Judal tried to avoid his gaze, "I didn't want him to kill me."

Kouen looked at him, with an 'are you serious' look, "You're joking right even though he's a magi he's just a kid he can't be that strong?"

Judal looked back at Aladdin, "I wish that was the case."

Kouen looked at Aladdin, "What do you mean?"

Aladdin smiled as he gave Kouen the answer he was looking for, "What he means is that if he didn't listen to my request that I could wipe the floor with him."

Judal looked down at him, "You could not."

Aladdin looked at him, "You don't really think that right."

Kouen had a great idea suddenly and decided to interrupt them, "Hey kid I want you to fight some people so I can Gauge your strength, and decided by that on whether we can shelter you or not from the annoying king."

Aladdin looked at Kouen, "I'll only fight if I can kill them when I win."

Kouen looked at the crazy look on Aladdin's face, "You can't kill them. But if you don't fight you have to leave and go back to Sindria because I don't need a vassal who doesn't listen to me."

Aladdin sighed, "But… ah…Fine."

With that everyone headed to the courtyard nearby and Judal dragged Hakuryuu behind him as the doors closed, no one expected what would happen next and what they were going to see from the small magi.

* * *

** So I hope you enjoyed reading my really long 3****rd**** chapter I think this is the longest chapter so far, and there will be a bunch of awesome fight scene's next chapter so be excited for when I finish and upload it. I thank you for read my fan fiction and I do hope you write a review in the little box below.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
